Z życia wzięte
by Gladys1408
Summary: Luźne historie z życia Bladerów - czyli codzienne wpadki, gafy, żarty, gagi, dowcipy... Główny paring - KyoyaxTsubasa, poboczne/ilości śladowe - DashanxJulian, GingaxMadoka, RyugaxHikaru, Chao-XinxMei-Mei (nadal może pojawić się więcej paringów) Klasyfikacja - T: na wszelki wypadek.
1. Historie: 1) - 5)

**Witajcie ponownie, tym razem o wiele szybciej niż do tej pory! ;D**

**Cóż, jako że dostałam nagłej ochoty na pisanie, choć z masy luźnych pomysłów, które przewinęły mi się przez umysł nie da rady utworzyć spójnego, logicznego opowiadania, mam zaszczyt zaprezentować Wam zbiór niepowiązanych ze sobą głupotek. **

**Zanim zaczniecie czytać:**

**1. Historyjki te nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego - są wyrwane z kontekstu, nie umiejscowione w żadnym miejscu w czasie ani przestrzeni. **

**2. Myślę, że będę kontynuować wymyślanie takich drobnostek (mam wrażenie, że nieźle mi to idzie, a poza tym - kurde, fajne jest takie pisanie! Polecam! ;P) Jeśli ponownie natchnie mnie kiedyś na tego typu "fraszki", zamieszczę je tutaj, jako kolejny chapter.**

**3. Większość z historyjek dotyczy paringu KyoyaxTsubasa -yaoi - choć przewijają się przez nie inne postacie (być może w przyszłości także inne paringi, zobaczymy)**

**Tak więc, zaczynamy! ;D  
**

* * *

Numeracja historii: 1) - 5)

**1) Rozbity kubek**

Następnego dnia, tuż po swoim kolejnym przegranym pojedynku z Gingą, Kyoya obudził się w parszywym nastroju. Jego złe samopoczucie potęgował również fakt, że Tsubasa musiał opuścić ich wspólne mieszkanie z samego rana, by być obecnym na zebraniu w WBBA, w skutek czego nie miał nikogo, kto pomógłby mu wydostać się z psychicznego dołka. Chcąc poprawić swój humor, postanowił zrobić sobie gorącej czekolady.

Niestety, jego plan - choć genialny - okazał się trudnym do zrealizowania. Pod wpływem swojej nieuwagi oraz złości na Gingę, która nadal nie wyparowała mu z głowy, jego ulubiony kubek niespodziewanie umknął mu z ręki i po spotkaniu z posadzką zmienił się w drobny mak.

- Cholera... - mruknął wściekle, po czym ruszył na poszukiwanie szczotki. Po piętnastu minutach szukania wrócił jednak z powrotem do kuchni, gdyż z żalem musiał stwierdzić, że poszukiwany przez niego przedmiot zaginął. Niemal zaczynał się trząść ze złości, gdy dostrzegł kartkę na lodówce, podtrzymywaną przez zielone magnesy - znak, iż jest to wiadomość dla niego. Zerwał ją czym prędzej i przeczytał te oto słowa napisane ręką Tsubasy:

_Kochanie!_

_Kiedy zbijesz już swój kubek, zajrzyj do szafki u góry - czeka tam na ciebie drugi, identyczny, który kupiłem wczoraj. Jeżeli szukasz szczotki, to jest w korytarzu - pamiętasz przecież, że Yu i Kenta ostatnio wysypali tam orzeszki i musiałem je posprzątać. I uważaj, żebyś się nie skaleczył przy sprzątaniu większych fragmentów kubka!_

_PS: Jeśli w tej chwili myślisz, że zachowuję się jak baba - zaczekaj aż wrócę i skopię ci tyłek._

Po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości, Kyoya roześmiał się w głos - kto by pomyślał, że zbicie kubka i parę słów napisanych na kartce będzie w stanie przywrócić mu dobry humor.

**2) Gryfy**

- Przepraszam, panie Tategami! Panie Tategami!

Kyoya obrócił się na pięcie, słysząc swoje nazwisko. Okazało się, że w jego stronę biegnie jakaś reporterka, która już z daleka wymachiwała podkładką do notowania i długopisem. Akurat nigdzie się nie spieszył, więc postanowił zobaczyć, czego ta baba chce.

Wreszcie dopadła do niego i zatrajkotała prędko sztucznym, przesłodzonym głosikiem:

- Bardzo przepraszam, panie Tategami, ale czy mógłby pan odpowiedzieć mi na jedno pytanie, które zadaje większość pańskich fanów z tygodnika "Beyblade World"?

Kyoya uśmiechnął się pod nosem - po usłyszeniu tytułu czasopisma spodziewał się już, o jakim pytaniu była mowa.

- Ależ proszę pytać, śmiało. - zachęcił ją.

- Wszyscy wiedzą o pańskim związku z niejakim Tsubasą Otori, trzecim członkiem byłej drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy. Jak to jest jednak możliwie, że obaj panowie jesteście razem? Przecież, jak to powiedział jeden z fanów w liście do naszego czasopisma, do tej pory lwy i orły nie krzyżowały się ze sobą!

Kyoyi szczęka opadła, ale po chwili zaczął się śmiać w najlepsze.

- Moja odpowiedź na to pytanie będzie identyczna jak ta, którą udzieliłem Tsubasie, kiedy on zadał mi podobne pytanie. - rzekł z rozbawieniem, kiedy jego napad śmiechu dobiegł końca. - Wie pani, co to są gryfy?

- Tak... - odezwała się powoli, marszcząc brwi. - To fantastyczne stworzenia z głową i skrzydłami orła, a ciałem lwa, ale...

- Otóż to. Jak pani myśli, skąd się wzięły gryfy?

Roześmiał się ponownie, widząc osłupiałą twarz kobiety, która gapiła się na niego jak na wariata.

- Widzi pani, lwy i orły jednak się krzyżują, a gryfy to najlepszy na to dowód. - dodał jeszcze, po czym odwrócił się do niej plecami i odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

**3) Na plaży**

Wesoła paczka przyjaciół odpoczywała w najlepsze na plaży, podczas gdy Kyoya, Kakeru, Ginga i Masamune grali w siatkówkę. Obaj bracia Tategami byli w jednej drużynie i grali przeciwko dwóm członkom byłej drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy. W pewnym momencie, zrobiło się tak gorąco, że Kyoya w końcu poddał się - zdjął swoją zieloną koszulkę, rzucił ją na piasek i czym prędzej wrócił pod siatkę.

Tymczasem, Hikaru, która z zainteresowaniem obserwowała ich grę, zagwizdała z podziwem, widząc opalony oraz umięśniony tors Kyoyi. Natychmiast zerknęła w lewo, gdzie niedaleko od niej siedział Tsubasa. Najwidoczniej przyglądał się tej samej osobie co ona, bowiem na jego ustach gościł szeroki, marzycielski uśmiech - podobny wyraz miały też złote oczy chłopaka. Dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej srebrzystowłosego, po czym powiedziała cichutko, nie siląc się na ukrywanie swojego podekscytowania:

- Całkiem niezłe ciacho z tego twojego Kyoyi! Jest ci czego pozazdrościć!

Tsubasa prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, nawet nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem swoją przyjaciółkę.

- To jeszcze nic. Ja i tak uważam, że Kyoya najlepiej wygląda bez ubrań.

Hikaru zachichotała. Docinała mu w ten sposób jeszcze parę minut, ale nie zdołała wydusić z niego żadnych innych reakcji czy wyznań. Widząc zaś, że siatkarze zakończyli już grę, uciekła z obawy, by nie została posądzona o plotkarstwo.

- Phi! A nie mówiłem? Ginga nie miał szans! - zawołał Kyoya z nutką dumy w głosie, opadając na piasek tuż koło Tsubasy. - A ty? Nie nudziłeś się? Mówiłem ci, żebyś zagrał ze mną w drużynie!

- Nie, nie nudziłem się. - zaśmiał się tamten. - Rozmawiałem z Hikaru.

- Tak? A o czym? - zainteresował się zielonowłosy.

- O tobie. Mówiła, że niezłe ciacho z ciebie.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał znów Kyoya, unosząc jedną brew do góry.

Tsubasa skinął głową.

- Ale nie przejmuj się. - dodał po chwili srebrzystowłosy. - Powiedziałem jej, że jeszcze lepiej wyglądasz bez ubrań.

Kyoya uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

- Gdybyśmy byli sami na tej plaży... - zamruczał niczym kot głębokim głosem, omiatając wzrokiem sylwetkę swojego chłopaka, na co Tsubasa ponownie się roześmiał.

- Tak, wiem, co byś wtedy zrobił, ale opanuj się. - rzekł. - Chcę, żeby widok nagiego Króla Lwa pozostał zarezerwowany... tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie.

- Cokolwiek rozkażesz, mój panie.

**4) Wiadomości**

Tsubasa spokojnie czytał książkę, kiedy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Uśmiech wykwitnął mu na ustach, gdyż zobaczył na wyświetlaczu napis "Kyoya", ale zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał po chwili dziwnie podekscytowany głos swojego chłopaka:

- Kochanie, włącz telewizor i ustaw na kanał wiadomości ze świata Beyblade, szybko! Oddzwonię za chwilę!

Starając się zignorować nietypowe zachowanie Kyoyi, posłusznie włączył telewizor. Na kanale o Beyblade leciały właśnie wiadomości. Tsubasa wysłuchał więc końcówkę reportażu na temat wspaniałej passy zwycięstw drużyny Wang Hu Zhong ("Jakby było to takie dziwne - są silni, więc dobrze im idzie", pomyślał). W końcu, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy podnosił do ust swój kubek, by napić się ciepłej herbaty, spiker uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział:

- Na koniec dzisiejszego wydania wiadomości, mamy prawdziwą gratkę dla fanów drużyny Wild Fang oraz Gan Gan Galaxy. Dziś rano anonimowy nadawca wysłał do siedziby głównej naszej stacji to oto zdjęcie!

Tsubasa wypluł swoją herbatę na podłogę - wcale nie dlatego, że była ona za gorąca. Na ekranie telewizora zobaczył bowiem zdjęcie przedstawiające jego samego i Kyoyę, trzymających się za ręce i śmiejących się w najlepsze, a dookoła nich widać było fragmenty drzew oraz krzewów.

- Nie przecierajcie oczu, Bey-fani! To naprawdę Kyoya Tategami i Tsubasa Otori! Czyżby ich rywalizacja przerodziła się w o wiele głębsze uczucie?

Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, znów rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Odebrał go prędko i przyłożył do ucha, w którym rozległ się zaraz głos Kyoyi:

- Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem, że chciałbym, żeby cały świat dowiedział się o nas? Właśnie zacząłem realizować mój plan.

Tsubasa dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie dokładnie, kiedy zrobili sobie to zdjęcie, a także kto je przechowywał. Nie słyszał już, co mówił spiker - ku zdumieniu swojego chłopaka, po prostu głośno się roześmiał.

**5) Misja - "Piaskownica"**

Yu od dawna chciał pobawić się w piaskownicy - problem polegał na tym, że nie chciał iść sam. Po kilku godzinach uporczywego płakania, zawodzenia i tupania obiema nogami, Madoka w stanie załamania nerwowego zgodziła się go zabrać na plac zabaw. Tsubasa zaproponował jej swą pomoc w zataszczeniu malucha z powrotem do domu, a potem Kyoya również postanowił im towarzyszyć. Zapakowali więc łopatki, foremki do piaskowych babek itp. i wyruszyli we czwórkę na misję zatytułowaną "Piaskownica", na co wniebowzięty rudowłosy chłopczyk zareagował lawiną okrzyków radości.

Kiedy jednak dotarli na miejsce, okazało się, że nie tylko Yu zamierzał się tam bawić.

- Hej, oddaj tą łopatkę, była mi potrzebna! - darł się Kyoya, który w niecałe dziesięć minut zdążył ubrudzić się piaskiem od stóp do głów.

- Spadaj! Ja byłem pierwszy! - wtórował mu dwa razy głośniej Yu. Wrzaski wzmogły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Kyoya w ramach odwetu zniszczył rudowłosemu dopiero co stworzoną babkę.

- Madokaaa! Kyoya rozwalił mi baaabkę!

Tymczasem, siedzący nieopodal Tsubasa i Madoka wykonali jak najbardziej prawidłowy, synchroniczny facepalm.

- Ale z niego dzieciak... - mruknęła brązowowłosa pani mechanik.

- Mówisz o Yu, czy o Kyoyi? - spytał srebrzystowłosy. Sekundę później, oboje pokładali się ze śmiechu.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że chociaż raz udało się Wam roześmiać/uśmiechnąć (bo jeśli nie, to wyjdzie na to, że mam NAPRAWDĘ dziwne poczucie humoru ^-^") **

**See ya! ;D**


	2. Historie: 6) - 10)

**Witajcie! :D**

**Bez zbędnego gadania, dodaję szybciutko nową porcję króciutkich historyjek (pewnie przez cały tydzień nie będę miała czasu na zajmowanie się FF, więc dodam coś nowego już teraz)**

**MFB i postacie z tego anime nie należą do mnie, blebleble, blablabla.**

**OSTRZEŻENIE! - Historia nr 10 może być wyjątkowo dwuznaczna... Pamiętajcie - OSTRZEGAŁAM!**

**Czytajcie ;)**

* * *

Numeracja historii: 6) - 10)

**6) Młodzi bladerzy**

Kyoya i Tsubasa zastali wyznaczeni przez WBBA, by promowali Beyblade wśród ogromnych grup młodych, obiecujących bladerów. Właśnie dlatego musieli jeździć do różnych miejsc, w których zbierali się ich przyszli następcy i porozmawiać, pouczyć, być przykładem dla młodzieży.

Kłopoty zaczęły się już podczas wizytacji w pierwszej szkole.

Ryo Hagane ciut niepewnie przyglądał się Kyoyi. Lwi blader jako pierwszy wyszedł na środek, witany przez gromkie oklaski dzieci w wieku od ośmiu do dziesięciu lat. Niestety, dyrektor WBBA miał pewne wątpliwości... Jak najszybciej potrafił, Ryo podszedł do stojącego niedaleko Tsubasy i zagadnął go:

- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku?

Tsubasa uśmiechnął się.

- Nie martw się, Ryo, przecież Kyoya miał już styczność z dziećmi, wiele razy przebywał z Yu, da sobie radę...

- Ale kto powiedział, że ja martwię się o Kyoyę? - przerwał mu Ryo. Z początku nie zrozumiał, co jego przełożony miał na myśli, ale szybko to pojął - Kyoya bowiem właśnie przemówił:

- No dobra, małe sukinkoty, słuchać! Ja wam, do jasnej cholery, zaraz pokażę, czym jest Beyblade!

Ryo i Tsubasa wybałuszyli oczy ze zdumienia i strachu.

- To może ja go jednak stamtąd zabiorę. - zasugerował srebrzystowłosy i pobiegł czym prędzej w kierunku Kyoyi.

**7) Trening**

Tsubasa leżał w łóżku i próbował zasnąć. Prawie usypiał, kiedy usłyszał na schodach powolne kroki, a niedługo potem do sypialni wszedł jego chłopak, Kyoya Tategami, już bez koszulki i z rozpiętym paskiem u spodni, za to z daleka śmierdzący potem, czyli pozostałościami po wyczerpującym treningu.

- Cześć, orzełku... - wymruczał sennie, po czym opadł na poduszki i niemal błyskawicznie przytulił się do pleców swojego partnera - jednak równie szybko został przez niego gwałtownie odepchnięty.

- Spadaj, śmierdzielu! Idź się umyć! - zawołał Tsubasa.

- Oj, daj spokój, jestem zmęczony... A poza tym, to jest zapach prawdziwego mężczyzny, nie podoba ci się? - mruknął Kyoya, wytrwale próbując wymościć sobie miejsce do spania. Poskutkowało to tylko tym, że Tsubasa uraczył go tęgim ciosem z łokcia prosto w wątrobę.

- Ale już! Pod prysznic! - zakomenderował srebrzystowłosy. Lwi blader, masując swój obolały brzuch, powlókł się w stronę łazienki, złorzecząc pod nosem. Kiedy wrócił, wycierając swoją zieloną czuprynę o ręcznik, Tsubasa spał w najlepsze.

**8) Wspólny spacer**

Kyoya i Tsubasa wybrali się na wspólny spacer po pobliskim parku. Szczęśliwie dla nich złożyło się, że na wyznaczonych do chodzenia ścieżkach było bardzo mało ludzi, toteż bez skrępowania chwycili się za ręce i szli ramię przy ramieniu, rozmawiając wesoło. Jakiś czas później mijali ich dwaj chłopacy mniej więcej w wieku siedemnastu, osiemnastu lat, którzy niemal bezczelnie gapili się na nich. Zignorowali ich, ale okazało się to niemożliwe, kiedy jeden z nich, najwyraźniej śmielszy, lecz jednocześnie też głupszy, zawołał:

- Hej, biała ślicznotko, wyjdziesz za mnie?!

Tsubasa stanął jak wryty i natychmiast obrócił się w stronę chłopaków. Jedyny Kyoya zachował zimną krew i odpowiedział im błyskawicznie:

- Ta "biała ślicznotka" w przyszłości wyjdzie za mnie, więc radzę wam trzymać się z daleka, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

Śmielszy młodzik natychmiast wziął nogi za pas, natomiast Kyoya zaborczo otoczył ramieniem Tsubasę i pociągnął go za sobą, z uśmiechem rejestrując jaskrawe rumieńce na policzkach swojego chłopaka.

**9) Młodociany problem**

Minęło pięć długich minut, odkąd Madoka bezlitośnie pozostawiła Tsubasę z młodocianym problemem na głowie. Pięć długich minut, podczas których Tsubasa usilnie myślał, co zrobić z Yu, gdyż - podobnie jak brązowowłosa pani mechanik - musiał pilnie wyjść z domu na lekcję hiszpańskiego.

- Ja chcę obejrzeć Transformeeersyyy! - krzyk jego kolegi z drużyny sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię. Srebrzystowłosy spojrzał na naburmuszonego malca, stojącego z oczami pełnymi łez i nosem wycelowanym w sufit.

- No i co ja mam z tobą zrobić, hę? - zapytał, kierując te słowa bardziej do siebie, niż do rudowłosego. - Muszę po kogoś zadzwonić... Tylko po kogo? Hikaru jest w WBBA, Madoka pewnie już też... przenigdy nie zadzwoniłbym do Gingi i Masamune, oni sami zachowują się jak dzieci... Benkei też się nie nadaje, bo musiałbym założyć łańcuchy na lodówkę... Kto jeszcze zostaje?

- A może Yo-Yo? - zapytał młodszy z ledwie dosłyszalną nutką nadziei w głosie.

Kyoya zjawił się na wezwanie po zaledwie pięciu minutach, po czym zdołał jakoś zmusić rozhisteryzowanego Tsubasę, żeby spokojnie udał się na lekcję hiszpańskiego. Kiedy drzwi za nim zamknęły się, zielonowłosy odwrócił się do Yu i rzekł:

- Słuchaj, młody. Pogadajmy jak facet z facetem. Mam do ciebie sprawę. Chcę kupić u ciebie trzy godziny spokoju, żeby Tsubasa po powrocie był zadowolony, dzięki czemu będę mógł się do niego bardziej zbliżyć. Ile w twoim przeliczniku kosztuje trzy godziny bycia grzecznym?

Rudowłosy zastanowił się.

- Trzy paczki czekoladowych cukierków, dwie paczki czipsów, listek gumy balonowej i nieograniczony dostęp do telewizora.

- Na czipsy się nie zgodzę, gumy balonowej też ci nie kupię. - prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem Kyoya. - Trzy paczki cukierków? Nie uważasz, że to trochę za dużo?

- Oj, no dobra, dobra... dwie paczki cukierków i nieograniczony dostęp do telewizora? Plus kilka partyjek ze mną w Need For Speed po Transformersach? - zaproponował Yu.

- Umowa stoi. - uśmiechnął się starszy, podając mu rękę na zgodę.

**10) Tytuł objęty cenzurą**

- Mmm... Kyoya, mocniej... - wyjęczał Tsubasa. Kyoyi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać - pchnął gwałtowniej, w skutek czego w pomieszczeniu rozległy się kolejne westchnienia przyjemności chłopaka leżącego pod nim.

- Tak... tak dobrze... nie przerywaj... - zdołał wyjąkać pogrążony w rozkoszy Tsubasa. Wprost uwielbiał, kiedy Kyoya zachowywał się tak zaborczo i agresywnie w stosunku do niego, szczególnie będąc sam na sam. Czuł, jak po jego ciele rozchodzą się cudowne fale błogiego ciepła, a świadomość bliskości ze swoim chłopakiem tylko go podniecała.

W końcu, po dość głośnym jęku prawie zamienionym w zduszony okrzyk, Tsubasa rzekł:

- Dosyć... Wystarczy...

Kyoya osunął się na niego, otulając go od tyłu swoimi ramionami. Obaj odpoczywali chwilę, starając się unormować swoje oddechy. Nie odzywali się do siebie - wystarczyła im tylko sama obecność drugiego, nie musieli korzystać ze słów, by powiedzieć, co mieli na myśli.

Milczenie przerwał jednak Tsubasa.

- Dziękuję, kochanie. Ten masaż był cudowny.

- Ależ proszę uprzejmie. - Kyoya wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

* * *

**Cytując pewną notkę, którą zobaczyłam niedawno:**

**"I was trolling, before it was cool"**

**Bye ;P**


	3. Historie: 11) - 15)

**Witajcie! :D**

**Jeszcze więcej głupotek od chorej (nie tylko na umyśle) autorki! **

**Ewidentnych ostrzeżeń raczej brak, za ewentualne napady śmiechu/głupawki nie odpowiadam!**

**MFB i postacie z tego anime wciąż nie należą do mnie...**

**Czytajcie ;)**

* * *

Numeracja historii: 11) - 15)

**11) Opalenizna**

Po pobycie w szpitalu, cera Tsubasy uległa diametralnej zmianie. Srebrzystowłosy zauważył ją, kiedy pewnego dnia przechodził przez korytarz, gdzie w lustrze wiszącym na ścianie ujrzał swoje odbicie. Jego skóra stała się bledsza, nabrała chorowitego odcienia, który wcale mu się nie podobał. Postanowił więc, że musi coś z tym zrobić. W tym celu, nie mówiąc nic nikomu, zebrał parę przydatnych rzeczy, wyszedł z letniego domku drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy i podążył ku wcześniej przygotowanemu miejscu na pustej plaży.

Niedługo potem, jego przyjaciele zaczęli się o niego martwić. Szukali go wszędzie, lecz najwidoczniej ukrył się za dobrze. Poprosili nawet pozostałe drużyny o pomoc w poszukiwaniach. Wreszcie, pod koniec dnia, kiedy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, zobaczyli Tsubasę zmierzającego w ich stronę. Z daleka było już widać znaczną poprawę w wyglądzie jego cery - znów miała znajomy, delikatnie miodowy kolor.

- Tsubasa! Gdzieś ty był, martwiliśmy się! - zawołała Madoka. Tsubasa, ku zdziwieniu zebranych, zarumienił się z lekka.

- Opalałem się... na plaży...

- Mogłeś nam powiedzieć! - żachnął się Yu, który miał pretensje do swojego przyjaciela, bowiem dzisiaj chciał z nim pójść popływać. Rumieniec Tsubasy znacznie się pogłębił.

- Wolałem wam nie mówić, bo... bo...

- Bo? - zachęcił go Kyoya. Srebrzystowłosy opuścił głowę i nie patrząc na nikogo, rzekł cichutko:

- Bo... opalałem się... nago... i wolałem, żebyście tego nie widzieli...

Większość nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Kyoya jednak od razu znalazł komentarz:

- A niech to! Żeby ominęły mnie takie widoki...?

Zawstydzony Tsubasa zamiast jak zwykle przywalić zielonowłosemu za tego typu podteksty, bez słowa uciekł w kierunku domku zajmowanego przez drużynę Gan Gan Galaxy.

**12) Napad**

Pewnego dnia, Kyoya, Ginga, Kakeru, Kenta i Benkei po wyczerpującym treningu postanowili wybrać się do kafejki i wypić po szklance lemoniady. Przy okazji oczekiwali na Tsubasę, który zadzwoniwszy do swojego chłopaka i dowiedziawszy się o zakończeniu pojedynków, zapowiedział, że również wpadnie zobaczyć się ze swoimi znajomymi. Czekali na niego jednak dość długo, co powoli zaczęło niepokoić Kyoyę. W końcu, darowali sobie po godzinie, lecz kiedy wstawali od stolika, zza rogu wypadł Tsubasa.

Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, ale sam stan w jakim się znajdował pozwalał mniemać, iż po drodze zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Jego zwykła, brązowa kamizelka była przekrzywiona i w połowie rozpięta, srebrzyste włosy potargała jakaś nieznana siła, zaś w złotych oczach gościło ogromne przerażenie.

- Tsubasa! - zawołał już z daleka Kenta. - Co ci się stało?

Okazało się, że Tsubasa ze strachu ledwie mógł mówić. Ginga i Kakeru osadzili go na krześle, na które opadł bezwładnie, dygocząc wściekle jak w ataku malarii. Kyoya ze złością uderzył pięścią w blat stolika i prędko przykucnął przy Tsubasie.

- Kochanie, kto ci to zrobił? Znajdę go i przysięgam, pożałuje tego, że cię napadł!

Tsubasa zaczął gwałtownie kręcić głową.

- Hm? Co się stało, kochanie? - zapytał Kyoya, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Czekaj, braciszku, pozwól mi spróbować. - Kakeru bezceremonialnie odtrącił swojego brata i sam zaczął przemawiać do srebrzystowłosego. - Tsubaso, spokojnie. Wdech, wydech. Odetchnij głęboko, uspokój się. Co się stało? Kto ci to zrobił?

Tsubasa nabrał powietrza do płuc, wypuścił je z głośnym świstem i dopiero wówczas zdobył się na wyznanie prawdy:

- Fanki...

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, reszta na własne oczy zobaczyła, co tak przeraziło Tsubasę. Zza rogu bowiem wybiegł rozwrzeszczany tłum nastolatek, machający różnokolorowymi transparentami typu "Tsubasa Otori 333", "Tsubasa Otori = God", "Tsubasa is so sweeet!", obowiązkowo pełnymi zdjęć srebrzystowłosego. W dodatku, kiedy dostrzegły swojego idola wśród innych znanych bladerów, zapiszczały:

- Kyaaa! Patrzcie! Tsubasa z Kyoyą, z Kakeru... i z Gingą, i Kentą, i Benkeiem! Za nimi!

Nie namyślając się długo, Kyoya i Kakeru wzięli pod ręce Tsubasę, po czym wspólnie z pozostałymi rozpoczęli szaleńczą ucieczkę przed stadem rozentuzjazmowanych fanek.

**13) Dżentelmen**

Tsubasa z westchnieniem ulgi opuszczał supermarket, w którym kasjerką była jego gorliwa fanka. Na szczęście, jakoś udało mu się uciec z jej szponów. Skierował się już w drogę powrotną do swojego mieszkania, kiedy na krawędzi chodnika dostrzegł nieznajomą starszą panią, ledwie dźwigającą dwie ogromne torby z zakupami, najprawdopodobniej szykującą się do przejścia przez ruchliwą ulicę. Niewiele myśląc, Tsubasa podszedł do niej i zapytał:

- Może pani pomóc?

Kobiecina rozpromieniła się w uśmiechach.

- Och, tak, jeśli będzie pan tak łaskaw! Jak to miło z pana strony!

Tsubasa przeprowadził więc staruszkę przez ulicę, pomagając nieść jej torby. Gdy znaleźli się na drugiej stronie, zaoferował jeszcze, że pomoże jej w dostarczeniu bagażu do domu. Wywołało to tylko potok słów starszej pani:

- Och, nie, nie, jakżebym śmiała, prosić obcego człowieka... Dziękuję, młodzieńcze, bardzo dziękuję, prawdziwy z ciebie dżentelmen! Taki kulturalny, miły... Na pewno szaleje za tobą mnóstwo dziewcząt!

Srebrzystowłosy zarumienił się lekko, pomyślał bowiem o wszystkich swoich fankach, które już nieraz nieźle dały mu do wiwatu. Po chwili jednak, przypomniał sobie o kwiatach, randkach i słodkich słówkach, zakupionych, zorganizowanych i wypowiedzianych przez Kyoyę, o staraniach, jakie lwi blader wkładał w ich związek...

I prawie wybuchnął śmiechem na środku ulicy.

- Wie pani? Ma pani rację! - odpowiedział staruszce z szerokim uśmiechem, ledwie maskując śmiech. - Szczególnie jedna "dziewczyna" świata poza mną nie widzi!

Pozostawało mu się tylko cieszyć z jednej rzeczy - dobrze, że Kyoya nie towarzyszył mu dzisiaj na zakupach.

**14) Problem walentynkowy**

Trzynastego lutego, chłopcy zebrali się u Gingi, by zebrać siły przed nadchodzącymi walentynkami. Ich rozmowa bardzo szybko objęła temat prezentów, które zamierzają jutro dać swoim drugim połowom.

- Ja kupiłem Madoce rzadkie części do bey'ów i czekoladki! - zakrzyknął z dumą Ginga. - Mam nadzieję, że się jej spodoba.

- Na pewno, przecież Madoka uwielbia beyblade i słodycze! - starał się go wesprzeć na duchu Kenta. - A ty, Ryuga? Pytałeś się Hikaru, co chciałaby dostać?

- Pytałem się, ale ona stwierdziła, że walentynki to tylko komercyjne święto, dzięki któremu ludzie wydają więcej pieniędzy. - Smoczy Cesarz wzruszył ramionami. - Wiecie, ona i ten jej wojujący feminizm... Ale i tak kupiłem jej bombonierkę.

Wspólny wybuch śmiechu przerwał Masamune, kierując swą wypowiedź do ostatniego chłopaka z nielicznej grupki pozostających w związku:

- A ty, Kyoya? Co dasz Tsubasie z okazji walentynek?

- To moja słodka tajemnica. - lwi blader uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem.

Dwa dni później, piętnastego lutego, zebrali się ponownie, by omówić skutki, jakie odniosły ich prezenty. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Kyoya nie tylko spóźnił się na zebranie, co więcej - okropnie utykał i trzymał się za dolną część pleców, jakby coś bardzo go bolało.

- Co ci się stało? - zapytał Ginga, ostrożnie prowadząc przyjaciela do salonu. - Tsubasie nie spodobał się twój prezent?

- Wręcz przeciwnie... - wysapał Kyoya. - Zdobyłem się na najwyższe poświęcenie godne seme...

- To znaczy...?

- Wczoraj wieczorem pozwoliłem Tsubasie być seme... i do dzisiaj odczuwam skutki.

Miny pozostałych chłopaków, zwłaszcza Gingi i Ryugi - bezcenne. To dopiero nazywa się poświęcenie dla ukochanej osoby!

**15) Królicze żarcie**

Tsubasa od kilku dni mieszkał z Kyoyą we wspólnym mieszkaniu. Rano, po romantycznym wieczorze i równie romantycznej nocy ze swoim chłopakiem, srebrzystowłosy obudził się w wyśmienitym nastroju. Wstał, wziął prysznic, wytarł włosy ręcznikiem (choć zwykle suszył je suszarką, ale tym razem nie chciał obudzić śpiącego jak kamień lwa w sypialni) i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie w lodówce czekały na niego resztki jego ulubionej sałatki warzywnej, którą przyrządził sobie dwa dni temu.

Okazało się jednak, że salaterka z jego sałatką zniknęła - na jej miejscu leżała szynka i kiełbasa.

Na próżno w odruchu rozpaczy przetrząsnął wszystkie szafki. Pamiętał przecież, że nie zjadł wszystkiego, więc musiała ona gdzieś się zawieruszyć, lecz jakoś w to nie wierzył. Postanowił więc zapytać jedynego świadka, który mógł powiedzieć mu cokolwiek o tym zaginięciu - postanowił zapytać Kyoyę.

Kiedy po piętnastu minutach starań udało mu się wreszcie obudzić zielonowłosego, zapytał:

- Kyoya, nie widziałeś gdzieś salaterki z moją sałatką? Chciałem ją zjeść na śniadanie, a nigdzie jej nie ma!

Kyoya przetarł twarz dłońmi i sennym głosem odpowiedział:

- Chodzi ci o to królicze żarcie w przezroczystej salaterce...? Wyrzuciłem je, kiedy wczoraj chowałem zakupy do lodówki, bo nie mogłem wszystkiego zmieścić...

Rezultaty? Ujmijmy je w ten sposób - Tsubasa nigdy wsześniej nie wrzeszczał tak głośno jak tego ranka, natomiast Kyoya od tamtej pory zawsze pamiętał, by pytać się swojego chłopaka o pozwolenie na usuwanie zbędnych rzeczy z lodówki.

* * *

**Przyznać się - kto się spodziewał, że lubię paringi RyugaxHikaru i GingaxMadoka?**

**Pewnie nikt... ;)**

**Jeszcze jeden "normalny chapter", czyli historie 16-20 i... będę miała małą niespodziankę! Jaką? Dowiecie się niedługo.**

**See ya! ;P**


	4. Historie: 16) - 20)

**Witajcie! :D**

**Nadchodzą obiecane, jeszcze "normalne historie". Cieszcie się i radujcie się, bowiem już niedługo specjalne wydanie moich głupotek ;)**

**MFB i jego postacie nie należały, nie należą i nie będą do mnie należeć!**

**Czytajcie ;)**

* * *

Numeracja historii: 16) - 20)

**16) "Czy nie uważasz, że jestem za gruby?"**

Wieczorem, Kyoya wszedł do łazienki i stanął jak wryty. Tsubasa, mający na sobie jedynie bieliznę, stał na środku pomieszczenia i posępnie przypatrywał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze.

- Coś się stało, kochanie? - spytał zielonowłosy. Jego chłopak przez chwilę zdawał się go nie zauważać. Zamierzał jakoś reagować na to nietypowe zachowanie, kiedy Tsubasa nagle podszedł bliżej niego i rzekł:

- Kyoya, mam pytanie. Tylko odpowiedz mi na nie szczerze!

Zdumiony lwi blader kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Chwila niepewności ze strony srebrzystowłosego i usłyszał wreszcie jego pytanie:

- Czy nie uważasz, że jestem za gruby?

Zdziwienie Kyoyi nie miało granic. Z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami omiótł spojrzeniem wysportowaną sylwetkę, smukły brzuch i zgrabne nogi Tsubasy, po czym spytał:

- Niby skąd u ciebie takie pytanie?

Tsubasa wzruszył ramionami.

- Bo wiesz... Hikaru mówiła, że im dziewczyna jest grubsza, tym głupszego faceta musi mieć. Więc zacząłem się zastanawiać...

- Kochanie, nie jesteś gruby, Hikaru ci tylko zazdro... - przerwał mu prędko, gdy nagle dotarło do niego znaczenie słów Tsubasy. - Zaraz... Nad czym się zastanawiałeś?

- Zastanawiałem się... Skoro jestem szczupły, to dlaczego za faceta trafił mi się największy bałwan na świecie, który nawet NIE UMIE DOBRZE CIUCHÓW WYPRAĆ?!

Strach obleciał Kyoyę - dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że rano wrzucił do pralki swoją jaskrawo-zieloną koszulkę razem ze śnieżnobiałymi spodniami Tsubasy.

**17) Sesja zdjęciowa**

Tsubasa, jako jeden z najlepszych bladerów WBBA, został wybrany, by udzielić wywiadu do pewnej gazety. Niby nic wielkiego... ale tylko z pozoru. Okazało się, że reporterka zażyczyła sobie jeszcze sesji zdjęciowej ze "Wspaniałym Orłem spod Niebiosów", jak nazywano go od czasu kryzysu Nemesis. Kiedy Tsubasa o tym usłyszał, wpadł w panikę. Oczywiście, Kyoya był osobą, która miała za zadanie uspokoić srebrzystowłosego.

- Rozchoruję się. Nie pójdę tam. - postanowił dzień przed zdjęciami Tsubasa.

- Daj spokój, kochanie, przecież nie będzie tak źle... - próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku Kyoya.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie cierpię zdjęć! Po prostu nienawidzę!

- Tak, wiem, ale przecież w gazecie umieszczą góra dwie lub trzy fotki, reszta będzie gdzieś w archiwum, do którego mało kto zajrzy...

- Założę się, że będą się śmiali z moich włosów. Zobaczysz, dadzą mi jakąś sukienkę do założenia. Albo zrobią ze mnie jakiegoś playboya czy coś.

- W sumie, to drugie nie byłoby takie złe...

- Kyoya! - zawołał ostrzegawczo srebrzystowłosy. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której z rosnącego podenerwowania Tsubasa próbował obgryzać sobie paznokcie u rąk. Kyoya czym prędzej złapał go za nadgarstki i ociągnął jego dłonie od ust.

- Pójść tam z tobą, żeby cię wspierać? I w razie czego znokautować gościa, który zaproponuje ci sukienkę?

Tsubasa zerknął na niego.

- Już myślałem, że nigdy o to nie zapytasz, wiesz? Kończyły mi się sprawy, nad którymi mogłem histeryzować!

**18) Upał**

To był gorący, upalny wręcz dzień. Ludzie na ulicach padali jak muchy. Władze miasta ostrzegały dzieci i starców przed wychodzeniem z domu, ale nawet dla zdrowych, będących w pełni sił mieszkańców upał był nie do wytrzymania. Również Tsubasa Otori robił co mógł, by się ochłodzić. Wszystkie okna w mieszkaniu otworzył na oścież, włączył wszelkie wiatraczki jakie posiadał, zmienił strój na tylko i wyłącznie krótkie spodenki, jadł tony lodów, pił wyłącznie mrożone koktajle prosto z lodówki - jednak wciąż czuł, że zaraz spłonie, a pot leciał mu strumieniami po odsłoniętym ciele. Właśnie myślał nad pozbyciem się zbędnego ubrania (w końcu i tak był sam w domu), kiedy usłyszał głos:

- No, no! Mnie nie ma, a tobie takie rzeczy po głowie chodzą?

Nie musiał się odwrócić, poznał przybysza po głosie.

- Kyoya, jak ty tu... - zaczynał, ale zaraz sam pacnął się w głowę. - No tak, dałem ci klucze.

- Ładnie grzeje, co nie? - zapytał Kyoya, podchodząc bliżej. Okazało się, że tamten ma na sobie normalnie ubranie - czarną koszulkę, zielony płaszcz i kremowe spodnie z paskiem, oczywiście całość malowniczo postrzępiona i podarta, jak na prawdziwego Króla Lwa przystało. Jedyną oznaką nękającego go gorąca była leniwa kropelka potu spływająca mu po skroni.

- Nie jest ci gorąco, kochanie? - spytał ironicznie Tsubasa.

- Nie, skąd... Ale wiesz, zawsze mogę się rozebrać...

W mózgu Tsubasy zapaliła się czerwona lampka. "Alarm, Alarm! Niebezpieczeństwo na horyzoncie!", pomyślał.

- To może ja się ubiorę, zaczekaj chwilę. - zaproponował i pobiegł prędko do sypialni. Kyoya, uśmiechając się pod nosem, powoli podążył za nim, niczym lew polujący na swą ofiarę.

**19) Zoo**

Grupka bladerów w ramach wypoczynku wybrała się do zoo. Inicjatorami tej wyprawy byli Yu z Kentą, ale Ginga, Madoka, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Benkei, Kyoya i Kakeru również chętnie przyłączyli się do dwójki maluchów. Zobaczyli wiele ciekawych zwierząt, najedli się watą cukrową, pośmiali się. Szczególnym powodem do śmiechu był prawdziwy, żywy lew, który według pracownicy zoo miał nazywać się Kyo, na co Kyoya wyraził sympatię dla swojego "imiennika", pomagając przy jego karmieniu. Właśnie siedzieli na ławkach i objadali się goframi w czekoladzie, przyrządzonymi przez bardzo miłą panią z budki, gdy Kyoya odezwał się:

- Tak się zastanawiam...

- Nad czym, braciszku? - spytał Kakeru.

- Dlaczego klatki orłów były umiejscowione tak daleko od klatki z lwami? Nie powinny znajdować się blisko siebie?

Cała grupka roześmiała się wesoło - wiedzieli, że Kyoya usiłował nawiązać kontakt z Tsubasą. Krótko mówiąc, próbował go poderwać. Jego misterny plan poskutkował, jednak z odwrotnym od zamierzonego skutkiem. Srebrzystowłosy uśmiechnął się bowiem pod nosem i powiedział:

- Naprawdę nie wiesz, dlaczego?

Kyoya pokręcił głową.

- Bo lwy bardzo działają na nerwy orłom, więc oba te gatunki muszą być odseparowane od siebie.

Kolejny wybuch śmiechu ponownie wstrząsnął zajmowanymi przez nich ławkami, zaś biedny Kyoya z wrażenia zapomniał języka w gębie.

**20) Jak ojciec z synem**

Po kilku dniach przerwy, Tsubasa podjął się ponownie opieki nad małym, rozkapryszonym potworkiem znanym powszechnie pod imieniem Yu. Chcąc połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym, zabrał rudowłosego na zakupy, mając nadzieję, że to go zabawi przez jakiś czas. Dwie godziny później pluł sobie w brodę. Dlaczego?

- Yu, błagam cię, chodź, już zaraz wychodzimy! - zapewniał malucha rozpaczliwie, starając się jednocześnie pchać wózek i ciągnąć dzieciaka za rękę. Kilka pań ze swoimi pociechami w ramionach zaczęły już spoglądać w ich kierunku z ciekawością, ale Yu niewiele sobie z tego robił.

- Ja chcę do domu! - zawodził przeraźliwie, wyrywając się jak mógł najmocniej. W końcu, Tsubasa postanowił, że nadszedł czas drastycznych rozwiązań. Zostawił wózek, ukucnął przy młodszym i złapał go za kruche ramionka, unieruchamiając w miejscu.

- Yu, proszę... - zaczął przemawiać łagodnie, niemal z czułością. - Daj mi dziesięć minut, muszę zrobić zakupy, żebyś miał co jeść. Jak będziesz grzeczny, to dostaniesz nagrodę. Przy wyjściu widziałem twoje ulubione batoniki, kupię ci kilka... dobrze? A po powrocie zrobimy naleśniki. Co ty na to?

- Obiecujesz?! - zielone oczka chłopczyka zrobiły się wielkie jak sporej wielkości monety.

- Obiecuję. - uśmiechnął się Tsubasa. - A teraz... chcesz się przejechać w wózku?

Gdy pomagał Yu zapakować się do wózka, stojąca obok kobieta z małym dzieckiem na rękach, która najprawdopodobniej obserwowała ich jakiś czas, podeszła bliżej, po czym odezwała się:

- Ma pan podejście do dzieci... To pański syn?

Tsubasa rozchylił usta ze zdziwienia. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak ta scena musiała wyglądać dla obcej osoby.

- Nie, nie... to... t-to t-tylko mój mały znajomy. - przerażony perspektywą zostania ojcem nagle zaczął się jąkać. - Ja t-tylko p-pomagam się nim opiekować...

Jednak nagroda za najgorszy, a zarazem najlepszy komentarz przyznana została Yu. Maluch nareszcie usiadł wygodnie w wózku i zawołał, nie siląc się wcale na ściszanie głosu:

- Nie, proszę pani! Nie chciałbym być jego synem, on jest nudziarzem! Zresztą, i tak niedługo będzie miał własne dzieci! Madoka mówiła, że kiedy dwie osoby biorą ślub, to będą mieli dzieci, a sam widziałem, jak Kyoya kilka dni temu kupował pierścionek!

* * *

**To na tyle, ludzie!**

**Bye ;P**


	5. Historie: 21) - 25) Special

**Witajcie! :D**

**Oto przed wami obiecywane specjalne wydanie "Z życia wzięte". Dlaczego specjalne? Otóż...**

**Dedykowane mojej wiernej, oddanej czytelniczce, dzięki której powróciła mi chęć do pisania - mówię, rzecz jasna, o** **Rodgier-XD (patrz: recenzje do moich fanfików). Pomyślałam sobie, że trzeba by jej jakoś podziękować za te wszystkie miłe słowa, tak bardzo motywujące mnie do pracy, więc...**

**Na jeden chapter zmieniamy paring! ;P**

**MFB nie należy do mnie! Gdyby należał, Madoka byłaby z Gingą, Kyoya z Tsubasą, Ryuga próbowałby swych sił u Hikaru, a Yu i Thiti byliby adoptowanymi synami Tsubasy i Kyoyi! Ooo! XD**

**No to...**

**It's time for Dashan x Julian, everybody!**

* * *

Numeracja historii: 21) - 25)

**21) Jemioła**

Drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy, Wild Fang, Wang Hu Zhong, Starbreakers, a także ich przyjaciele: Madoka, Kenta, Hikaru, Kakeru, Ryuga oraz Toby zostali zaproszeni przez zespół Excalibur do jednej z willi rodziny Konzernów na wspólne celebrowanie świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz sylwestra. Wszyscy wyrazili zgodę, przez co w posiadłości Juliana na okres dwóch tygodni zamieszkało aż dwadzieścia jeden osób, nie licząc Sophie, Wellsa i Klausa. Chłopcom najbardziej spodobały się ogromne, sięgające wysokich sufitów trzy choinki, natomiast dziewczęta rozpływały się nad dekoracjami pokojów. Jednym z elementów wystroju wnętrz była wielka gałąź jemioły zawieszona niedaleko kominka w salonie, które to miejsce prędko stało się miejscem tortur dla obecnych w willi par.

Na pierwszy ogień poszli, oczywiście, Kyoya i Tsubasa. Kilka dni po przyjeździe zostali siłą wrzuceni pod jemiołę i otoczeni w taki sposób, by nie mogli spod niej uciec. Dodatkowym upokorzeniem był fakt, iż wszyscy krzyczeli "Go-rzko, go-rzko!". Lwi blader wzruszył tylko ramionami, błyskawicznie spełniając ich prośbę, na co srebrzystowłosy stanął jak wryty, jedynie biernie pozwalając się całować.

- Dobra, dobra! - zawołał Kyoya, przekrzykując wiwaty przyjaciół. - Domagam się równouprawnienia! Inne pary też mają tu przyjść i się całować! Dalej!

Lawina ruszyła. Ginga i Madoka, oboje zarumienieni ze wstydu, pocałowali się czule przy akompaniamencie gwizdów ze strony obserwatorów. Następni byli Ryuga i Hikaru - o dziwo, błękitnowłosa pani blader całowała się ze swoim chłopakiem bez śladu zakłopotania. Kolejni, Chao-Xin i Mei-Mei, również sprostali wyzwaniu Kyoyi. Kiedy myślano, że to już koniec zabawy... okazało się, iż pozostała jeszcze jedna para.

Ich gospodarz, Julian Konzern, prowadzony pod rękę przez Sophie i Wellsa, wyrywał się, jakby czekała go rzeź.

- Nie! Sophie, Wells, przestańcie! Ja się nie bawię w takie głupie zabawy! - krzyczał. Po drugiej stronie, Dashan eskortowany przez Chao-Xina i Chi-Yuna, swobodnie i z lekkim uśmiechem stanął pod jemiołą. Na ten widok, Julian zaczął się szamotać jeszcze bardziej, ale w końcu Klaus zlitował się nad liderem swojej drużyny - po prostu wypchnął go na środek.

Oczywiście, nie trzeba chyba opisywać reakcji osób nie poinformowanych o romansie Dashana z Julianem. Scena ta wywołała tak głośne gwizdy, śmiechy i piski, że służba przybiegła zobaczyć, co się dzieje, zaś widząc swojego pana pod jemiołą, nieśmiało zaczęła przyłączać się do powszechnego aplauzu. Tymczasem, Dashan kręcił głową z politowaniem, a twarz Juliana miała kolor noszonej przez niego marynarki - krwisto-czerwony. Właściciel Gravity Destoyera zerknął na Chińczyka, który nadal tylko się uśmiechał i spytał cicho:

- Nie zrobisz tego... prawda...?

Dashan wywrócił zabawnie oczami i nie czekając na nic, pocałował namiętnie Juliana. Owacjom i wiwatom nie było końca - podobnie jak rumieńcom Konzerna.

**22) Wyznania przez internet**

Pewnego dnia, Dashan obdzwonił wszystkich swoich dobrych znajomych i przyjaciół. Jego prośba - obecność w wideo-rozmowie przez internet o bardzo wczesnej godzinie - trochę ich zdziwiła, jednak większość zjawiła się na czas. Kiedy już okrzyki powitania ucichły, obecni przestali sypać żartami, spóźnieni wreszcie dołączyli, a problemy techniczne przestały utrudniać konwersację, Dashan przemówił:

- Dziękuję wam wszystkim za znalezienie chwili czasu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że większość z was musiała się bardzo poświęcić z powodu różnych stref czasowych, ale chciałbym przekazać wam pewną nowinę i wolałbym, żebyście dowiedzieli się tego ode mnie, a nie od osób trzecich. Jeszcze raz serdecznie dziękuję za poświęcenie.

- Daj spokój, stary, od czego są kumple? - przerwał mu Chao-Xin obejmujący ramionami zaspaną Mei-Mei, jednocześnie przekrzykując Masamune, który zachrapał donośnie.

- Tak właściwie, to gdzie ty jesteś, Dashan? To chyba nie jest Świątynia Beylin, co? - zapytał Tsubasa, starając się ignorować fakt, iż Kyoya prawie śpi oparty o jego ramię. Miał rację. Fragment pokoju rejestrowany przez kamerkę internetową w niczym nie przypominał Świątyni Beylin - o wiele bardziej przywodził na myśl jakiś luksusowy apartament.

- Oczywiście, że nie. - roześmiał się Dashan. - Jestem... we Włoszech.

- We Włoszech?! - zakrzyknęli wspólnie. Dashan uśmiechnął się szerzej, jednak nie odpowiedział. Wtem, ujrzeli czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu Chińczyka, a potem... obok lidera zespołu Wang Hu Zhong usiadł przywódca drużyny Excalibur - Julian Konzern. Zdumienie pozostałych nie miało granic.

- Widzicie... ja i Julian jesteśmy parą... i przyjechałem go odwiedzić...

Taka niespodziewana nowina skuteczne ocuciła niewyspanych. Gratulacje i wiwaty rozbrzmiały ze wszystkich stron, szczególnie zadowoleni wydawali się Mei-Mei i Chi-Yun oraz Sophie z Wellsem i Klausem. Kyoya jednak znalazł pytanie, na które chciał znać odpowiedź, więc wykorzystując nagłą ciszę, wypalił:

- Który z was jest seme?

Dashan uśmiechnął się znacząco, zaś policzki Juliana pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem. Kyoya prędko wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- No, Dashan! To witam kolegę po fachu!

Właściciel Rock Zurafy śmiał się tak długo, że aż spadł na podłogę, Konzernowi zaróżowiły się nawet uszy, a Tsubasa boleśnie trzasnął Kyoyę w twarz, krzycząc "Opanuj się!".

**23) Urażona duma**

Konferencja prasowa w Szwajcarii dobiegała końca, wywołano właśnie ostatniego reportera. Pewny siebie i zadowolony Julian gratulował już sobie przetrwania przez półtoragodzinną męczarnię. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że kilka słów, jakie miał za chwilę usłyszeć, pozbawią go resztek dumy i dobrego humoru.

- Panie Konzern, czy mógłby nam pan powiedzieć, ile razy przegrał pan w pojedynkach Beyblade?

Pobladł z lekka i przełknął ślinę, po czym odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Nie rozumiał do czego reporter zmierzał, ale to wystarczyło, by się zaniepokoił.

- Aż trzy razy? Czy to nie za dużo jak na lidera drużyny europejskiej? Czy przegrane te nie oznaczają, że pańska forma znacznie spadła?

Natychmiast zaczął się zarzekać, że te potknięcia nie są oznakami jego słabości. Czym prędzej opowiedział o wyczerpujących treningach, jakie przeszedł od tamtego czasu, mających umożliwić mu stanie się najlepszym bladerem. Na koniec, zapewnił zgromadzonych o sile Gravity Destroyera, najpotężniejszego lewo oraz prawoskrętnego bey'a na świecie i zapowiedział, iż w przyszłości nigdy nie dane im będzie ujrzeć Juliana Konzerna w roli przegranego. Po konferencji zaczęły go jednak nękać wątpliwości. Gdy powrócił do swojego luksusowego apartamentu hotelowego, opowiedział o nich osobie, która przyjechała go wspierać - zwierzył się Dashanowi, swemu partnerowi. Dashan uśmiechał się lekko, słuchając cierpliwie jak Julian wylewa wszystkie żale, a kiedy skończył, usiadł przy nim i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

- Julian... - przemówił spokojnie, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi kojącą barwę. - Liczba przegranych nie ma znaczenia. Najważniejsze jest to, czy potrafisz podnieść się po porażkach. Od swojej ostatniej przegranej trenowałeś bardzo ciężko... Nie pozwól, by takie jedno pytanie obcej osoby, która nawet cię nie zna i nie wie, przez co przeszedłeś, zburzyło twoje postanowienie o staniu się silniejszym. Ja też wiem, jak gorzki smak ma porażka, przecież Ginga mnie pokonał... ale czy potem zacząłem rozpaczać? Nie! Razem z moimi przyjaciółmi trenowaliśmy dalej. Tobie też się uda przezwyciężyć ten strach, musisz tylko uwierzyć... i zaufać osobom, które chcą ci pomóc.

Julian popatrzył na siedzącego obok chłopaka... a już po chwili wtulał się w niego w odruchu niemej wdzięczności.

- Wiesz, że twoja obecność tutaj sprawia, że jakoś utrzymuję równowagę psychiczną? - spytał. Dashan tylko przytulił go do siebie mocniej i wyszeptał:

- Wiem.

**24) W Świątyni Beylin**

- No i jak? Spodobali ci się moi przyjaciele? - zapytał Dashan, zamykając drzwi. Pierwszy dzień wizyty Juliana w Świątyni Beylin dobiegał końca. Dziedzic fortuny Konzernów musiał przyznać, że dużo się dziś wydarzyło. Najpierw, tylko i wyłącznie z miłości do Dashana, przebył piechotą kawał drogi, by w ogóle dotrzeć na miejsce. Potem przeżył niemiłą niespodziankę, bowiem, przyzwyczajony do włoskiej kuchni, musiał zadowolić się chińskim menu złożonym w większości z potraw zawierających ryż. Jednak najważniejsze - po raz pierwszy miał okazję porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi swojego chłopaka. Nic więc dziwnego, iż Dashan chciał się dowiedzieć o spostrzeżeniach Juliana na ich temat.

- Są w porządku. - przemówił Julian, szykując się do spania na dość niewygodnie wyglądającej macie leżącej na podłodze. - Mei-Mei i Chi-Yun wydają się mili i przyjaźnie nastawieni... ale ten Chao-Xin...

- Nie przejmuj się. - uśmiechnął się Dashan, który również zaczął zdejmować ubrania. - Chao-Xin po prostu przez cały czas żył w błogiej świadomości, że jestem heteroseksualny... Nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś przyprowadzę do świątyni swojego chłopaka! Musi tylko przywyknąć, to wszystko. A poza tym, powiedział mi, że jesteś... hmm, cytując, "całkiem spoko".

- Tak powiedział? - Julian parsknął śmiechem.

- Według słownika Chao-Xina, oznacza to, że cię polubił.

Śmiejąc się, pozbyli się resztek odzienia i przebrali się w piżamy. Dashan prędko ułożył się wygodnie na macie, ale Julian przez chwilę patrzył na swoją trochę niepewnie. W końcu jednak przemógł się - po kilku minutach wiercenia się zdołał jakoś zmusić matę do współpracy i położył się w miarę stabilnie. Lider zespołu Wang Hu Zhong przyglądał się jego staraniom z lekkim uśmiechem, a kiedy blondyn przestał się wreszcie poruszać, rzekł:

- Wyśpij się dobrze. Jutro pokażę ci wszystkie starożytne techniki Świątyni Beylin.

- Czy ty na pewno mówisz o technikach związanych tylko i wyłącznie z Beyblade? - spytał Julian zerkając przez ramię, a widząc, jak Dashan unosi brew do góry, dodał jeszcze: - No co? Wolałbym się na to przygotować psychicznie!

Konzern położył się z powrotem - dzięki temu nie zauważył szerokiego, bardzo nietypowego u Dashana uśmiechu, na widok którego blondyn wprost by się przeraził.

- Techniki z TYM związane też mogę ci pokazać... jeśli chcesz.

**25) Tęsknisz, Julianie?**

Obowiązki, obowiązki, obowiązki... Ogrom pracy przytłaczał Juliana. Ledwie miał czas, by odpocząć i przespać się parę godzin, a już siedział w samolocie, kontynuując służbową podróż po całej Europie. Najbardziej jednak bolał go fakt rozłąki ze swoim partnerem, Dashanem, który na kilka tygodni powrócił do Chin. Świadomość, że kiedy znów stanie na progu swej rezydencji we Włoszech, gdzie przywita go tylko służba, bowiem jego przyjaciele z drużyny Excalibur też musieli wyjechać, skutecznie pogarszała jego samopoczucie.

W akcie ostatecznej desperacji, Julian wykorzystał pierwszą lepszą nadarzającą się okazję do nawiązania kontaktu z kimkolwiek znajomym. Kiedy na pokładzie samolotu wszyscy już spali, zamiast przygotowywać się do wygłoszenia przemówienia w Madrycie, "pożyczył" od jednego ze swoich bodyguard'ów telefon komórkowy. Użyłby własnego, ale wcześniej zabrano mu go, by skupił się na pracy, a nie wydzwaniał gdzie popadnie. "Do czego to człowiek jest zdolny z miłości...", pomyślał z uśmiechem, gdy w swojej kabinie wykręcał numer, który znał na pamięć.

Dashan odebrał już pod dwóch sygnałach i roześmiał się, kiedy Julian na wstępie przeprosił za go nękanie o tak późnej porze.

- U nas jest południe! Chiny leżą w innej strefie czasowej, zapomniałeś?

Następnie, Julian zaczął opowiadać mu, jak dobrze poszło mu na konferencjach w Niemczech i Czechach. Mówił jak nakręcony - chyba potrzebował się przed kimś po ludzku wygadać. Dashan był wdzięcznym słuchaczem. Co jakiś czas komentował półsłówkiem jakieś zdarzenia, śmiał się ze wszystkich anegdot, pomrukami zrozumienia dawał znać, że rozumie i czeka na kontynuację opowieści. W końcu, Konzernowi wyczerpały się pomysły na tematy. Nie chciał mówić o swoich problemach, wiedział, iż zmartwiłby tylko Dashana. Wówczas, jego chłopak zapytał:

- A tęsknisz za mną... choć trochę?

Ton, z jakim to powiedział - ciut niepewny, jakby nie chciał go urazić - spowodował, że Julian rozkleił się. Kiedy skończył wyżalać się nad sobą i swoim losem, zdziwił się, słysząc przez telefon śmiech Dashana.

- Tak jak myślałem! Od tego mogłeś zacząć naszą rozmowę, mój drogi. Następnym razem bądź ze mną szczery i na początku mów, o co chodzi, dobrze?

- Ale ja jestem głupi! - uśmiechnął się Julian. - Jak mogłem nie doceniać swojego ukochanego?

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało! Pomysły na takie historyjki przyszły mi do głowy "na spontana" i harowałam jak wół, żeby je poprawić... ^-^"**

**Może ten paring nie należy jeszcze do moich ulubionych, ale całkiem fajnie wyglądają razem, prawda? W dodatku, wydaje mi się, że Julian potrzebuje mieć u swojego boku kogoś takiego jak Dashan... zrównoważonego, opanowanego, kogoś, kto pomógłby mu wydobyć się z tego dołka po przegranej z Gingą i Damianem ;)**

**To tyle! Następny chapter będzie już "normalny" (chyba że wpadnę na pomysły dla paringu SakyoxShinobu xD Zero-G, anybody?)**

**Bye! ;P**


End file.
